


Triple Marriage

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [17]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Il matrimonio di Joe e Nicky dal punto di vista di Andy.
Series: Writober2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Triple Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2020 di fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: Marriage

"Andy, hai visto la mia spilla a forma di foglia?"  
"A me lo chiedi Joe?"  
"Diamine, l'ho cercata ovunque..."  
"E' questa?" esclamò Nile porgendo al ricciolo una spilla verde di smeraldi e diamanti.  
"Si!! Dov'era?"  
"In frigo..." rispose la ragazza sbuffando e andando a sedersi sul divano, davanti ad un film con dei popcorn.

Joe tornò di corsa in camera, uscendo poco dopo, ancora più di corsa, con indosso un vestito molto elegante e in mano un mazzo di fiori.

"Ma dove corre?"  
"Oggi è quel giorno..."  
"Cioè...?"  
"L'anniversario del loro matrimonio..."  
"Sono sposati?"  
"Non l'avevi capito?"  
"Pensavo fosse un modo di dire...come di due che convivono."

Andy sorrise e andò a sedersi accanto alla ragazza.

"Pensa, si sono sposati tre volte!"  
"Tre?"  
"Già...io mi ricordo bene almeno uno dei loro matrimoni, perché ero sobria... diciamo che degli altri due ho dei ricordi molto vaghi..."  
"Racconta, sono curiosa!"  
"Uhm...dunque, la prima volta...se non ricordo male eravamo a La Mecca, no aspetta eravamo a Damasco. Era il 1190 credo, eravamo a Damasco alla corte di Ṣalāḥ al-Dīn Yūsuf ibn Ayyūb, il Saladino.  
Nicolò e Yusuf erano alla sua corte come comandanti militari e consiglieri di guerra. Dopo aver partecipato alla prima crociata, sono stati lontano dalla armi per decenni.  
Ma poi sai com'è, il richiamo del mestiere..." iniziò a raccontare Andy, facendo mente locale.  
"Okay, ma com'è che si sono sposati?"  
"Fu lo stesso Saladino a sposarli"  
"Scherzi?"  
"No, c'eravamo io, Quyhn, loro due e il Saladino. Fu lui a regalare a Joe quella spilla di smeraldi. Nicky ricevette un fermaglio da tunica in argento sbalzato con un rubino enorme. Furono i suoi regali per le nozze."  
"Ma...pensavo fosse tipo proibito..."  
"E' un po' più complicato di così. Il sesso, è proibito. Essere visti in atteggiamenti non consoni in pubblico, è proibito, specie a corte. Non si doveva insozzare la presenza del Sultano con comportamenti disdicevoli."  
"Quindi, li ha sposati lui stesso..."  
"Sì, ricordo che li prese da parte un giorno, si vede che aveva notato qualcosa, lui era incredibile, un profondo conoscitore dell'animo umano, un grande stratega e un fine politico..."  
"Li prese da parte?"  
"Sì, li chiamò nelle sue stanze private. Ricordo bene la faccia di Joe, era pallidissimo, si aspettava la decapitazione"  
"E invece?"  
"Uscirono dopo tipo mezz'ora non so, ma parecchio tempo, ricordo che Nicky piangeva, e Joe cercava di consolarlo. Pensavano tutti che avesse avuto un lutto in famiglia, anche se nessuno sapeva se e dove la avesse. Invece la sera a cena, ci dissero che Yusuf..."  
"Joe?"  
"No, il Sultano, Saladino, il nome era Yusuf, Salah al-Din è un epiteto, significa restauratore della religione. Dicevo, il Sultano gli aveva parlato, e gli aveva detto una cosa tipo "non sono tanto stupido da non capire che tra voi due c'è qualcosa, come ho la sensazione che veniate da lontano, e non in senso di luogo" e lì ricordo che Joe ha detto tipo "Vorremo, davvero, poter spiegare, ma ne va delle nostre vite"..."  
"Quindi non gli dissero niente!"  
"Oh no, gliene parlammo tutti e quattro qualche giorno prima che morisse, e giurò su tutto quello che aveva di più caro che non avrebbe rivelato a nessuno cosa stava per ascoltare e vedere. Non credo che l'avrebbe mai fatto in ogni caso, anche se non fosse morto poco dopo. Comunque, fu una bellissima cerimonia, ricordo che Nicky era vestito di bianco, sembrava un principe...non parliamo di Joe perché già è stiloso con maglietta e jeans, prova ad immaginarlo vestito di bianco, con la spada al fianco, il turbante in testa sempre bianco, rasato con cura...Erano bellissimi, davvero una gioia per gli occhi..." sospirò Andy, ricordando con un sorriso largo quel giorno molto felice.

"Okay, e le altre due volte?"  
"La seconda volta successe vicino a Compiègne, in Francia, verso la fine della Guerra dei Cent'Anni. Quello fu un periodo davvero brutto, per tutti. Facevamo i mercenari, nell'esercito di Giovanna D'Arco..."  
"Giovanna d'Arco?"  
"Sì...oh, lei era bellissima, pura, innocente. E anche una combattente formidabile, e soprattutto aveva una fede sconfinata. Comunque, ricordo il loro secondo matrimonio perché fecero la "cerimonia"..." e sulla parola cerimonia, Andy mimò con le dita delle virgolette "sul campo di battaglia, mentre aspettavamo il segnale di attacco. Ma non eravamo troppo sobri, quindi ti dico che ricordo ci fosse Giovanna, Jean de Dunois, il Bastardo d'Orleans, poi c'era Gilles de Rais..."  
"Ho sentito parlare di quello lì, era Barbablù!"  
"Nile, Gilles finché fece il mercenario e il militare, era una persona con dei valori. E Giovanna, nel breve periodo in cui fu con noi, seppe portarlo sulla retta via. Credo che il modo in cui è finita lei, abbia influenzato gli orrori che poi Gilles commise..."

Sospirarono all'unisono.

"Poi c'era...uhm...aspetta, i miei ricordi sono nebulosi...Dunque, c'era La Hire" rise al ricordo "lo chiamavano tutti La Hire, in francese significa Collera, perché sul campo di battaglia era una furia. Etienne de Vignolles, oh ora che ho detto il suo nome ad alta voce mi tornando in mente tanti ricordi...Povero Etienne..."  
"Insomma, c'era un sacco di gente..."  
"Oh si, penso che ci fossero anche Jean Poton e Arnaud de Barbazan, ma probabilmente anche altri. Comunque quello fu più una festa del vino, quanto bevemmo! Nemmeno ricordo!"

"E la terza volta?"  
"Ecco, anche la terza volta ricordo poco, anche lì bevemmo parecchio. Si sposarono a Malta, mentre facevano entrambi parte della Marina di Sua Maestà Re Giorgio VI del Regno Unito. Erano in servizio sul cacciatorpediniere HMS Chequers, uno dei comandanti era il Principe Filippo Mountbatten...non ricordo se la presero seriamente o meno, ma eravamo tutti un po' sbronzi, quindi probabilmente il giorno dopo nessuno si ricordava più...comunque sì, c'era Filippo...il Bello di Malta"  
"Scherzi vero!?"

Andy scosse la testa.

"Andy, cosa stai raccontando?" esclamò Nicky, rientrando in quel momento abbracciato a Joe.  
"Raccontavo a Nile dei vostri matrimoni"  
"GIOVANNA!!!!" gridò Joe, visibilmente sbronzo.  
"Sì si tesoro ma anche meno eh...Nile, è sufficiente dirti che quella volta a Malta nemmeno io ho dei ricordi così nitidi, c'erano Elisabetta e Filippo, e forse altri due o tre commilitoni, ma niente di che. E non fu altro che uno scambio di voti, un rinsaldare il matrimonio che noi avevamo già contratto..."  
"Sì, mi ha raccontato del Saladino..."  
"Andy!"  
"Eddai Nicky, non dovete vergognarvi!"  
"Nessuna vergogna!"  
"E ce ne siamo accorti!! Joe, scendi dal tavolo! Finirai per cadere!" sbraitò Andy, cercando di fermare Joe che stava iniziando uno spogliarello per nulla sexy sul tavolo della cucina.

\---

"Joe, come va?"  
"Possibile che devo ridurmi sempre così?"  
"Sì, lo dici ogni volta. Non sei credibile..."  
"Nicky, sai cosa pensavo?"  
"Cosa?"

"Nicolò di Genova, vuoi risposarmi?" chiese, in ginocchio sul letto, all'improvviso sobrio, con in mano una grossa spilla d'argento sbalzato, il cui centro era una pietra di colore azzurro verde.  
"Oh...Yusuf...è un'apatite blu dei Caraibi..."  
"L'ho scelto a posta...Allora, vuoi sposarmi ancora, Nicolò, _**habibati**_?"

Nicky gli si gettò tra le braccia commosso, annuendo vibratamente.


End file.
